


Back to you

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Arrest, Choira, Deleted Scenes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Somewhere in the end of the movie Apocalypse. Charles saves Moira from Stryker's hands. Choira. Inspired by the deleted scene where Moira Mactaggert arrests Colonel Stryker.





	Back to you

_I wanna hold hold you when I'm not supposed to_

_When I'm lying close to someone else_

_You're stuck in my head_

_And I can't get you out of it_

_If I could do it all again_

_I know I'd go back to you_

**Back to you-Selena Gomez**

CIA agent Moira MacTaggert was in her office with Colonel Stryker, who was standing with his arms crossed and staring at the woman in front of him in an intimidating way, but she didn't seem afraid as she adjusted her glasses and read the long list of accusations that was going to put him in jail.

"... and the use of facilities for illegal activities." Moira finished, depositing the papers on her desk and staring at the man in front of her.

A week had passed since the Apocalypse, as many people were calling it, and that had made the CIA expedite an inquiry into the existence of mutants, who had proved that many of them were good, as well as agents involved in illegal researches about them and Moira, had been investigating Stryker and his men, discovering their atrocities.

With the Apocalypse too, Moira had recovered her memories of twenty years ago, and gradually had been rediscovering her attraction to Charles Xavier, who, while busy with the reconstruction of his school and trying to drive the media away from his school, always sent her lovely messages by telepathy and even though part of her was still angry at him for taking away her memories, she would forgive him, knowing that it would take him too long to forgive himself. He was a sweet and correct man, wanting to protect everybody and see people's good side.

"If anything happens to me, Agent MacTaggert..." Stryker said, his voice poisonous as he uttered her name. "I assure you that your son, who I know has begun to show mutant abilities, will never be safe again, and you, you will disappear. Believe me, I have powerful friends and I won't hesitate to make you disappear. You're just a little woman with a mutant son and boyfriend, playing with a gun and a badge."

"Believe me, Colonel, I'm not afraid of you." Moira said coldly, clenching her fists at his threats against her son and insults, as well as the invasion of privacy toward her and Charles. "And it will be me who will be reading your rights in a moment."

Furious, he approached her swiftly, his eyes dangerous, and Moira reached under her desk where the panic button was, but he held her hand tightly, wanting to twist it, while his body was pressed hard against her on the table.

In a swift movement she'd learned at the academy, she lifted her knee, hitting the man's chin forcefully, making him retreat for a moment, startled, before moving toward her again, watching her groping for her gun and then he raised his hand in a menacing manner, seeing her eyes widen first at him, seeing his murderous expression and then, to a spot behind him, which seemed to leave her relieved.

 _Stop right where you are._ The controlled voice said in Stryker's head, causing his mind to begin to fog. _You will never advance toward a woman or any other human being._

"Charles?" Moira said in surprise. At her door was Charles Xavier, with two fingers touching his now bald temple, in his wheelchair, more serious and handsome than ever, and the woman felt her heart racing. What was he doing there?

 _You'll apologize to Moira and turn around and head back to the lobby, where you'll wait for Agent MacTaggert, who will arrest you._ And when Charles lowered his hand, Stryker said:

"I'm sorry, Agent MacTaggert." And then he left the room, leaving the agent in shock, knowing what Charles had done, and then turned her attention to the man approaching her.

"Charles..."

"Hello, Moira."

Seeing her after that troubled week and knowing that although she was still angry at what he had done, he knew she had feelings for him, just as he had for her and he couldn't resist touching her face, after what had happened with Stryker there, since he couldn't hug her in the chair, something frustrating, but that Charles had already become to accustom.

As he reached out his hand, Moira knelt on the carpet of her office, feeling Charles's soft hand caress her cheek gently, his blue eyes shining as he stared at Moira's brown eyes.

Twenty years away from her hadn't changed the attraction and affection he felt for Moira, which gradually became a stronger feeling. The woman wasn't only beautiful, but also intelligent and compassionate.

His fingers brushed past her hair, the hair he loved so much to touch, putting a strand behind her ear and feeling the stem of her glasses, making him smile as he watched her eyes from behind the glass of her glasses, which made her frown, curious:

"What's it? Or rather, what are you doing here?" The woman had a hand over his free hand that was on the supporter, and the contact made the two of them shiver.

"You look beautiful with glasses." He replied with a smile, seeing her blush, embarrassed to realize she still had her reading glasses on, but his words seemed to make up for it.

"The glasses show that I'm getting old..." She murmured, still flushed, but feeling her heart beat fast with the statement, knowing he was telling the truth.

"No, you look even more beautiful, Moira. And answering your question, I'm always watching people who are important to me."

Moira shook her head in a mix of disapproval and admiration for the man, knowing how much he cared for her and then smiled:

"You watch me, I watch you..." She said playfully, because the CIA had kept an eye on him for the last few days and Moira had assumed the role, knowing that she would be able to maintain the privacy of Charles and his students and then she gently stroked his hand. "Thank you, Charles."

"Did he hurt you?" The professor asked, now serious, looking at the wrist of her hand that was caressing his hand, and taking it on his larger one, turning her hand to see her wrist that was reddish, but she denied, smiling.

"I'm fine, Charles, really, don't worry..."

"I would do anything to keep you or your son safe, Moira." He said, still serious, because the time he had been observing her with the Cerebro, he had also observed her son, feeling close to him too, and she nodded:

"I know, Charles, and I may not agree with some of your actions and be right to still be angry with you, but I understand your reasons." Charles looked at her in surprise, knowing that she would forgive him and that would also made him forgive himself and she admitted shyly, feeling her heart racing:

"The attraction still exists... I still feel attracted to you and this feeling becomes stronger and stronger... And I know if I could do it all again, I'd go back to you."

And it was true, she had to admit, she would go back to him because they had a connection. Even when she didn't remember about Charles, there had been some kind of vestige of him in her memories, because everytime she had been with other men, it was like something had been trying to hold her back and, after lying in bed and looking at her partner, it had been like the eyes that had been staring at her were blue and now, she knew why.

_Moira stared to the left side of teh bed she was, seeing that Levine was sleeping and she sighed, sitting on bed with her back to the headboard, straightening the sheet around her chest, staring then at the seilling, thinking she was going crazy, because for a moment, she had thought she had seen a man with wavy brown hair and blue eyes in Levine's place. She couldn't remember if she had seen him sometime and, although it was wrong, she was curious to discover if he was just her imagination or if she had seen him in the past._

_And she laid again, but with her head to the edge of the bed so she wouldn't see Levine's face, feeling guilty and she looked to her side again, remembering the man with no traces, only brown hair and blue eyes, lying there, in the opposite way, holding her hand and she closed her eyes._

Charles's heart warmed with Moira's statement, and his eyes shone. His hand hen held her by her nape, gently approaching her and placing a kiss on her forehead:

"I'm glad Moira... Because I feel the same way about you, and I really wish we have the chance to explore these feelings if one day, you can accept me by your side." Charles said, feeling nervous, but the smile Moira gave him, calmed his heart:

"I want to explore these feelings with you too. I'm back to you"

And that answer was enough for Charles passionately take both her hands in his, indicating what he was going to do, and Moira, flushed but with a beautiful smile, stood up, her knees bent, leaning forward and then he kissed her.

When their lips touched, an electric current ran through their bodies, and several memories passed before them in a millisecond, as on the day of the Apocalypse, memories of all the touches and kisses they had shared 2 decades ago. With her eyes closed, Moira felt his lips firm, yet gentle leading hers into a loving kiss and she parted hers, to deepen the kiss, anxious.

When they parted but stood with their foreheads against each other, the two smiled at the special kiss and Charles was flooded with a wave of love, seeing her face flushed, still wearing her glasses and listening to her thoughts about the kiss. She laughed, watching him glance at her glasses, but feeling touched and then she stood straight, still staring at him and he took a deep breath, asking with a beautiful smile that he used only for her:

"I know we still have a lot to adjust, but Moira MacTaggert, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to, Charles Xavier." Moira replied smiling, the same smile she's give him when he'd caught her off guard or when they were together and then, she was behind his wheelchair: "I'd better make the arrest soon."  
-

As they went down to the lobby of the CIA building, Charles walked away to the glass exit door, but from there, Charles, proudly, could still watched his Moira walking confidently toward William Stryker, two security guards following her, with the official papers for the arrest warrant as several people stopped to see and then she announced to him:

"Colonel William Stryker, you are under arrest for charges of illegal experiments against mutants, secret facilities and contempt of another officer. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say may be used against you..."


End file.
